Hurt by Love
by Akumu no Tenshi
Summary: Alphonse is dead. Edward is emotionally AND mentally unstable. He's falling apart at the seams. He falls in love with two people, one who is so blind he can't see that Ed loves him. Ed deals with pain, love, and drama throughout this story. THEN he has to go to school. oh joy. rape. maybe lemons. Parental!MaesEd. Ed/OC, eventual RoyEd mpreg REVIEW RATING T to M
1. Chapter 1

**HEY Y'ALL! THIS THE REVISED VERSION OF LOVING YOU IS HURTING ME! REALLY IT'S THE ORIGINAL, BUT YOU SEE, HEHE, I TEND TO FORGET THE PLOT…A LOT. THIS IS HOW IT WAS **_**REALLY**_** SUPPOSED TO BE. PLEASE ENJOY. I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. I HAVE AN ORDER OF HOW I'M GOING TO UPDATE.**

**1) TO LOVE A HUMAN**

**2) CASTLE WALLS**

**3) LOVING YOU IS HURTING ME**

**THANKS!**

"Sir! Edward has just arrived for you meeting," entered Lt. Hawkeye.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You can send him in now," Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang said.

"Oh, and sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Please be gentle with him. He just lost something very important to him."

Moments later, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, entered the room. He walked over to the couch and sat down wordlessly, his head down with his bangs covering dull eyes. They sat there in silence for what seemed like a lifetime but it only lasted only an hour. "Fullmetal…what exactly happened on your mission?"

"You already know what happened."

"Maybe I want to hear your side of the story."

"What? You mean the part where those bastards mutilated my baby brother. No thanks, I would rather not talk about it," the blonde alchemist said with anger.

Mustang sighed and thought _carefully_ about what to say next. What do you say to someone that just lost everything they had left? "Do you know who did it, Fullmetal?"

Edward scoffed and said, "If I knew, do you honestly think I would still be here? I would be out there looking for the bastards that did _that_ to him. Actually, I would have been doing anything but sitting here wasting my time with the likes of you," he said with disgust and aggravation.

"Look, Fullmetal. I know that you are upset about this, but-"

"No. No buts. I don't feel like dealing with you right now. I'm just going go do my paperwork now, and I advise you do the same, Colonel."

With that the blonde alchemist left the inner office to where the rest of the team was. He quickly sat down at a table and began his work. No one dared to say a word to the grieving child. It only took two hours for the golden blonde boy to finish all of his work. His hand sore from signing, he got up stretching before he decided to actually walk over to Hawkeye, the one person that is happy to pull the trigger...on the Colonel.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Is there anything I can do? I'm kind of bored."

"Actually, I think that's it. All the Colonel has to do is finish his work and everything's done. However, tomorrow, I might need help filing if that is okay with you."

"That's fine. I might come in a little late though…I have something I need to do…"

"Oh, that's fine, Edward. Come in whenever you like."

"Thank you, night guys," Edward said with a wave, leaving the office. When he was out of hearing distance he began to run out of the building. He turned many corners with his head down. Eventually he bumped into someone and quickly said and 'I'm sorry,' before running off again, tears in his eyes. He had no I idea where he was going. He just knew he could _not_ go back to the now empty house. He knew no one was waiting there for him, so what reason would he have to go back there for?

He had no reason.

He no longer had a reason to eat, to sleep, or to go to work. He reason died when Alphonse was taken from him. Some people my not understand that. With Alphonse came his heart of gold, and with Alphonse his heart of gold left. No, I'm sorry I have a correction to make. His heart was not taken but broken beyond repair. He may have been depressed all of these years, but that was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. How could he live without his baby brother, the one he promised his mother to protect?

Exactly. It is simply not possible to live without the one you love most in this cruel place we call a world. We're all losers in this game called _life_.

'We humans are such weak and vile creatures…I don't see how the Homunculi would want to like us. Did they want to feel pain like we did? The only difference is that we die…I guess it is merciful. Then again, when you fail time and time again at killing yourself, you realize how _truly_ pathetic you are,' Edward's dark thoughts started when he was six, a couple months after his mother died. First it was his father, the bastard that left and never came back, not _once_. Then it was his mother, the one that died waiting on his father. Last, but certainly not least, little, sweet, baby Alphonse, died because his brother could not save him. He was _there_, so close yet so far away. Why? After all these years of depression, failure, and deception...he was the one that actually wanted to die! So why? Life is confusing…like death…

'I wonder if there really is life and death. Is just an illusion?' Edward shook his head. 'Of course it isn't. No wonder I'm known as a freak, I think like one…**(1)**'

Edward looked around to where his mind had taken him. 'Of course I ran here, of all places.' Edward was in the cemetery. 'Well, I might as well visit him since I'm here,' he thought. He walked over to his younger brother's grave. He had to will himself not to cry…Al would not want him to cry.

"Why did you leave me here, you idiot? I can't believe you would do something so ridiculously reckless? I guess you get it from me, huh?" Edward laughed, " I wouldn't expect anything less form my little brother…I just did not really expect for you to actually go out and killing yourself, you jackass. You are the biggest ass I have ever met! I hate you, and mom, and dad for leaving me here…to be by myself. How could you? Is this how an Elric is supposed to live, in pain and despair? It's all I ever seem to have, and all I ever seem to spread. Why didn't you just let me die, Al? Why?"

Edward left after thirty minutes or so. He made a few stops home but he made nonetheless. He came home to see an old friend of his waiting. Aiden Michaels. Aiden Michaels was not an ordinary man. He was handsome and wise, gentle and smart, but when shit needs to get done…Aiden Michaels had onyx hair and _deep_ green eyes. His hair flowed gracefully in his face along with a gentle smile, even though there were obvious tear remains on his pale-ish cheeks.

"Hey, Aiden…how are you doing?" Aiden said did not say anything; he only walked over to the small alchemist and pulled him into a tight embrace, blonde hair tickling his face.

"I'm here now, okay? I am here, and I am _never_ leaving, okay? Ed?" Edward had heard every word that had been said, I'm afraid he didn't comprehend though. Aiden smelled something in the blonde's mouth. "Ed…have you been drinking?"

And so…an emotional rollercoaster began…

**This is the revised version of loving you is hurting me, or rather the original plot, somewhat…**

**1) this is actually how my mind works...yup i'm weird...sorry if that seemed stupid...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN! I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE THIS A FEW TIMES BEFORE I ACTUALLY START MY SEQUENCE. NO PROMISES! :)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVING YOU IS HURTING ME: REVISED CHAPTER TWO! TOLD YOU GUYS I MIGHT UPDATE THIS QUICKER~ SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! THANKS TO MY REVIEW! THANK YOU KRIKANLO! I REALLY LOVE YOU~! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_**LAST TIME ON LOVING YOU: REVISED…**_

_**"Hey, Aiden…how are you doing?" Aiden said did not say anything; he only walked over to the small alchemist and pulled him into a tight embrace, blonde hair tickling his face.**_

_**"I'm here now, okay? I am here, and I am **__**never **__**leaving, okay? Ed?" Edward had heard every word that had been said, I'm afraid he didn't comprehend though. Aiden smelled something in the blonde's mouth. "Ed…have you been drinking?"**_

_**And so…an emotional rollercoaster began…**_

"How did you know~?" Ed asked as he laughed.

"You smell like Vodka, Ed, you have to get to your room," Aiden said with a sad smile. They slowly walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. It was actually quite large. The walls painted a dark red, resembling the color of blood. Aiden then laid the small boy into the bed. Edward had passed out sometime when the two boys where on the stairs. Ed had looked so peaceful in that moment that Aiden found himself sitting next to Ed in a chair. He woke up the next morning, seeing Edward still soundly asleep. When he was about to leave Ed whimpered in his sleep. Michaels rushed to his friend's side and grabbed ahold of his (no longer metal) right hand. Ed's eyebrows scrunched up in fear and his eyes tightened, subconsciously knowing that if he woke up Al would not be the one holding his hand like he wanted it to be. Eventually, Ed knew he would have to get up and go to work. So he opened his eyes to see the green-eyed teenager smiling at him.

"Hey, you," he said.

Edward sighed, "Hey, Aiden. What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you of course."

"Why, though?"

"Well…it's just that…Al," Edward flinched at the mention of his brother, "-wanted me to take care of you if something ever happened to him…or you. So I came over to see how you were doing," Aiden said sadly.

The flinch did not go unnoticed, he grabbed the older, and now only, Elric and pulled him into a tight embrace. Edward didn't return because that was just how he was. He sat there and let himself be held. He was too drowsy to fight back. When Aiden pulled away he noticed something was different about the little alchemist.

"Hey, Ed," the dark-haired teenager said.

"Yeah?"

"Something is different about you…maybe you got taller…?"

"Why did you make it a question, Aiden-san? Are you implying that it's not an option?" Edward asked in his old playful, angry personality.

"N-No! That is not what meant! I meant that something is not right about you!"

"Honestly, has there been a point in time where something _was_ right about me?"

"Good point, shrimp," he laughed.

Edward gave a soft smile and looked back up at Aiden. "How do you manage to make me smile in times like this? I just don't see how…"

Aiden smirked at the blonde and said, "I have my ways, Elric."

"Speaking of ways, you can make your way into the kitchen to fix me breakfast, my lovely wife," Ed said with another smirk. They both laughed, however, Ed's was softer.

'He seems a little more like the old Ed, but something is still off,' Aiden thought, 'I'll have to check up on him later. Who knows? Maybe he will be back to normal…'

Aiden of course fixed breakfast for his friend by breakfast I mean toast. That's all they had.

"Really? Toast? You will make a nice wife," the alchemist said.

"No need for sarcasm, Edo-kun~" Michaels chimed.

"Don't call me that, jerk face!"

"Such names, Edo-kun~ I thought you loved me!" Aiden said playfully, dramatically.

"I hate you fool." Aiden pouted while Edward laughed, "See you later, Aiden-kun."

"Bye."

With that, Edward Elric left for work. The walk was long, and he was actually going to be on time. He'd been doing that a lot lately, not like it was bad. Just, unusual for the blonde alchemist. His thoughts drifted back to his little brother and the mangled body that lay there in a pool of blood, his brother's blood. Then it hit him.

Blood.

'How can something like _blood_ cause someone to die? Everyone has enough blood in his or her system to live. People could lose a kidney and live, so why is blood not the same way. You have millions and millions of blood cells. You have only two kidneys. Is this a way of Truth getting back at us? Was this it's way of showing us how weak humans are? Or, is it possible that it's showing us how insignificant we are? Both?' These thoughts entered his mind and stayed. He let his feet take him where they wanted to go. Normally the short blonde would be focused by his mind 'left' in favor of a more fascinating pursuit of answers. He reached headquarters, and waved at those that waved at him. His head down and eyes on the floor, watching his every step in hope of not tripping over something **(1)**.

"Hey, Ed!"

Edward looked up with tired eyes, and put on a big, cheesy smile. "Hey, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

Hughes saw through the small smile but said nothing to the grieving child. 'How does he manage to keep a smile on his face, even if it is fake?' "Look at my darling Elysia! She is adorable, right? She's such an angel~!"

Edward nervously pulled down the sleeve, "Yeah…she is precious, simply precious, Hughes. I'm sorry but I have to go to the Colonel now." Edward walked off after his apology and Hughes also noticed something different about the child prodigy as well. His dark clothes were baggy and shirt nearly falling off.

'When did he lose so much weight? I'll have to check in with Roy about this.'

While the Lieutenant Colonel was thinking of the small, helpless boy. Edward had been extremely nervous.

'I'm glad he didn't notice the cut on my wrist…I don't know what would have happened if anyone ever found out that I started to cut…again. I'm still worried that they'll find out that I cut in the first place,' he thought with worry. 'I'm sorry, Alphonse.'

So sorry.

**that's what I do~! I have to look down when I walk. I was walking up the fire escape steps in school and I almost feel like ten steps…to concrete**

**WELL THAT WAS SHORT. HOPEFULLY I CAN GET TO LOVE A HUMAN IN TODAY. I'M NOT SURE…THANKS FOR READING AND FOLLOWING AND THOSE OF YOU THAT REVIEW. PLZ KEEP IT UP AND BE HAPPY FOR ME. SORRY IT WAS SHORT.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo**


End file.
